callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Scavenger (perk)
Scavenger is a Tier 1 Perk appearing in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 and Call of Duty: Black Ops. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 In Modern Warfare 2, it is unlocked at level 13. Scavenger partially restocks a player's weapon loadout if they walk over scavenge packs dropped by player's corpses, regardless of any loadout differences between the player and the dead player. This perk also acts as a replacement for the ammo perks from the other games such as Bandolier and Frag x3, since it allows the player to restock on equipment. Uses "Grenade spam" is not a large problem with this perk because grenade throw range has decreased in Modern Warfare 2 and players must find packs in order to restore grenades. Additionally, since a fallen comrade is likely to be within a kill zone staked out by opposing players, and since a fallen enemy is likely to be followed by more enemies, Scavenger will most likely be useful to acquire extra ammunition following a skirmish and less a source of unlimited equipment. With Scavenger, bodies will still drop weapons. Running over a weapon that utilizes the same caliber and magazines as the current weapon will not pickup ammo unless the weapon has the same attachment as one in use. For example, if using an M16A4 and running over an M16A4 with FMJ, ammo will not increase. Indeed, even picking up the Camouflage M16A4 will not increase the ammo for the standard M16A4. the player will instead have two separate ammo counts. Well organized teams consider standardizing their weapon camouflage and attachments to facilitate ammo transfer. Scavenger is usually the preferred perk in the first tier slot amongst players with higher killstreak setups. This is most likely because players need more kills before obtaining any killstreaks, which necessitates the need for more ammo replenishment. Disadvantages If a player using Scavenger has the Javelin or AT4 unequipped, Scavenger will not replenish the Javelin's or AT4's ammo unless they are held. However, when either weapon is equipped its maximum ammo can be exceeded by picking up a spare rocket. However, resupplying these secondary weapons do not resupply the player's primary weapon. This discrepancy is most likely a glitch. It is also not much use on hardcore modes since players will not need to expend nearly so much ammo. When the player runs over a Scavenger backpack, a "resupply" noise will be made, which can alert enemies of the player's position. Martyrdom is also a good way to "booby trap" Scavenger packs, making a failed enemy resupply. Pro Version The Pro version of Scavenger is unlocked once a player has resupplied 100 times while using Scavenger. Scavenger Pro allows the player to spawn with full ammo for the weapons he or she has, replacing the Bandolier perk from previous games. The Pro version is not always useful, since ammo can be resupplied without it. However, Scavenger Pro is most useful for players who spend a long time distant from action, since their opportunities to resupply will be few and far between; the increased starting ammo count will permit them to extend their stay at the location of their choice. Tips *Scavenger is very useful for players who have weapons with low ammo counts to start with, such as the AT4, RPG-7, SCAR-H, Thumper or the AA-12. *Scavenger is also useful for players who use Cold-Blooded (particularly with a Silencer) instead of Stopping Power. In this situation, Scavenger helps compensate for the increased number of rounds it takes to take down enemy players. *Scavenger is useful when using the Throwing Knife, as it is unnecessary to find the knife after having thrown it. *Despite what players may think, Scavenger Pro does not increase the starting ammo for Launchers as they are already loaded with maximum ammo; only regular Scavenger actually applies. *Applying it with Cold Blooded is highly useful to make an anti-killstreak class. Especially for taking out AC-130, as the player would need 1 extra missile to destroy it when using a Stinger. Call of Duty: Black Ops Scavenger returns as a Tier 1 perk in Black Ops. While its function is largely unchanged, some fine points have been tweaked. Overview Scavenger allows the player to see and pick up ammo bags left by dead players. These bags replenish one magazine of ammunition for each weapon the player carries and one lethal grenade. Its pro version allows the player to pick up one tactical grenade with each bag (excluding the Willy Pete smoke grenade) and spawns the player with maximum ammo. Notably, Scavenger no longer replenishes weapon attachments, launchers, or equipment. However, Scavenger Pro does give each launcher an extra projectile. Scavenger gives the player model a bungee hat, backpack, and ammo pouches. Pro Challenges *'Resupplies' — Resupply 150 times while using Scavenger. *'Grenade Kills' — Get 5 Lethal Grenade kills with a resupplied grenade. *'Kill Count' — Get 5 kills without dying 5 times. Trivia ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2'' *The Scavenger bags left by enemies are only picked up when the player is in need of ammunition for the currently equipped weapon, equipment, or special grenades. Even if the player's secondary weapon is completely out of ammo, the bag will not be picked up unless the empty weapon is equipped or equipment is used. *If the player is cooking a grenade, running over a backpack will not grant another grenade until that grenade is thrown. The same goes with reloading weapons. If a weapon has full reserve ammo but only a partial magazine the player must reload before the bag can be picked up. *Scavenger Pro is generally regarded as one of the easiest pro perks to unlock. *In Hardcore game modes, a hit-marker (x) appears when a Scavenger bag is picked up instead of the Scavenger icon. *A Scavenger bag can be found in the bank in the campaign level "Wolverines." Unlike what most players think, this pack can replenish the player's equipment. *The in-game description for this perk is wrong, as the player can resupply from dead allies and their own dead bodies along with enemies' dead bodies. *With fragmentation grenades, you can actually get a second fragmentation grenade from a scavenger bag, it only works with fragmentation grenades, however (Confirmed on PS3 and Xbox 360) *There is a glitch, when the player holds Akimbo weapons with the Scavenger perk, they will be able to pick up the Scavenger pack, even when having full ammunition and having your weapons fully reloaded. *The animal in the icon is a vulture, which is classified as a "scavenging bird". Hence the name for the perk. *Completing the challenge Scavenger Pro:VII will give the player the title Vulture, another reference to the scavenging bird. ''Call of Duty: Black Ops'' *When attempting to get the pro version in Call of Duty: Black Ops, Tomahawk kills do not count for lethal grenade kills, despite being featured in the lethal grenade slot. This is possibly due to the fact most people just pick up their Tomahawk after throwing it. *Rarely, Scavenger will replenish grenade launcher grenades, or ammo for launchers such as the China Lake. This will only happen if you are using the respective launcher when you pass over a Scavenger bag. This is most likely a glitch, and there is no known way to do this on purpose. (Confirmed on the Xbox 360) *The Scavenger bags in Call of Duty: Black Ops are very similar to the Bags in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, except they are a little bit smaller and have a darker blue color. *When a Scavenger Pack is picked up, a barely audible Vulture call can be heard. *When a Scavenger Pack is picked up, the sound of a bag being zipped/unzipped can be heard. Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Perks Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Multiplayer Category:Multiplayer Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Multiplayer